jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jurassic Park: Azores
|General}} /Characters|Characters}} /Chapters|Chapters}} /Creatures|Creatures}} /BTC|Behind The Chapters}} /Artwork|Artwork}} /Other|Other}}}} |timeline = 5 AJP − 6 AJP (from five to six years after Jurassic Park) |location(s) = |name1 = ||row1 = |row8 = |era = White Island Conspiracy 1999 Dinosaur Outbreak}} Jurassic Park: Azores is an experimental open collaboration story where everybody is free to join so long as there are slots open. The creator of the story is MikeShatter150. Overview :Main article: List of chapters in Jurassic Park: Azores is one of the most successful franchises of cinema, and that is mainly due to the plot of it: dinosaurs and the chaos that these prehistoric animals generate. One of the attractions of the film's story is the intrigue of seeing an open theme park with these creatures living with humans in an apparent peace.'' Now, and after so much waiting, a story will come to calm your eagerness to know what the park would be like if it had not failed in its inspection seen during the events of the first installment. '' ''Being a collaborative story, and with a plot located years after the hypothetical destination where '' opened its doors, Jurassic Park: Azores takes the reader through a trip full of constant changes and many magnificent concepts that can solve our doubts about this universe 'what if...?' Cast :See also: List of characters in Jurassic Park: Azores :* Phil Gardner - portrayed by :* Adao Guerrero - portrayed by :* Jorge Moore - portrayed by :* Anitta Costa - portrayed by :* Marty Darin - portrayed by :* George Geraldson - portrayed by :* Carlotta Costa - portrayed by :* Clarissa Hues - portrayed by :* Harrison Gray - portrayed by :* Tracy Hegler - portrayed by :* Cody Tucker - portrayed by :* Clorinda Pérez - portrayed by :* Ray Arnold - portrayed by :* Betty McDimples - portrayed by :* Mike Connolly - portrayed by :* Michelle Tunney - portrayed by :* Zal Slarker - portrayed by :* Lance White - portrayed by :* Maria Ruah - portrayed by Dinosaurs and other creatures :See also: List of creatures in Jurassic Park: Azores The following is a list of known dinosaurs appearing in Jurassic Park: Azores: * * * ❋ * ❋ * ❋ * ❋ * ❋ * * ❋ * * ❋ * ❋ * ❋ * ❋ * ❋ * * * * * * * * * * * * * ❋ - Creatures with this marking beside their names are only mentioned during the chapters, and are not planned to appear in the storyline yet. Release Reception Coming Soon! Legacy Coming Soon! Trivia * Even before being published, both in the first film and in the novel, there is reference that Hammond had planned to build after the supposed success of Isla Nublar's park. * Jurassic Park: Azores contains several elements from other fanfiction stories. ** From Malchom's Woods: A Fallen Kingdom Sequel, Subject 007 is named for one of Ember's original names in the first drafts of Malchom's Woods. Category:FanFiction Category:Alternate Jurassic Park Category:Jurassic Park: Azores